narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Misaki Shiina
Shiina Misaki (椎名みさき, Shīna Misaki) is a jōnin-level kunoichi from Konohagakure,she is grandaughter of Third Hokage,'''also member of Misaki Clan and team Tamura. Background Shiina’s parents Yuka Sarutobi and Kiseki Misaki met in konohagakure on mission.Yuka was Hiruzen and Biwako Sarutobi’s only daughter and Kiseki was from misaki clan,he originally was from Land of Earth but at that time lived in very small village of Land of Fire called '''Koshigakure(小石がくれKoishigakure). Their relationship wasn't so great at first because both had kind of tsundere personality but they at the end Kiseki decided to speak up and tell her about his feelings, since both felt the same they started dating. Kiseki spent 3 months in Konoha but than he was ordered to go back to village,of course Yuka was very upset, they both wanted to spend whole life together, that’s why one day earlier before Kiseki was supposed to live, he proposed to her and asked her to go and lie with him in Koshigakure,Yuka happily accepted proposal and even if it was hard Hiruzen and Biwako let her go. The day Shiina was born on august third,Koshigakure was attacked by ninjas from Land of Lightning,their mission was to eliminate everyone in Koshigakure,the reason was unknown.Before going in the fight,Kiseki took Yuka and newborn Shiina in safer place but Koshigakure lost the fight,everyone was eliminated including Kiseki and Yuka,luckily for Shiina Yuka was able to hide her from shinobis,she took her in secret basement and whrote letter for father,the letter said “This is Shiina Misaki,please take care of her,I love youvery much!goodbye Yuka”,Shiina was too scared to cry that’s why she was silent whole time. After hearing news that Koshigakure was destroyed,Biwako,Asuma and Sarutobi were very shocked,Biwako collapsed and Hiruzen and Asuma went to Koshigakure.After seeing corpse of her daughter both Hiruzen and Asuma were shocked,they had hard time trying to hide emotions,suddenly Sarutobi heard cry of baby,He saw ninja with baby in his hands,he also had letter.Asuma began to read letter out loud.They understood that it was Yuka’s child,both promised to protect her.They took Shiina to Konoha and rised her,it was year before Naruto was born and nine tails attack. Shiina grew up and entered Academy at age of 10, She was very popular,always self-confident and calm.ofcourse her being hokage's granddaughter made her even popularer.She had many fanboys but she always was mean to them,usually acted like she hated them,however she had many girl friends in academy one of them was Tenten.She graduated at age 12 and was placed in Team Tamura,alongside with Kuro Shorai,Kuhakuno Sora and their sensei Tamura Fukuen.When Tamura told them about Chūnin Exams,Shiina decided to pass becouse earlier that day Tenten told her that she wasn't going to enter exams,Sora also decided to pass becouse he thought that he just wasn't ready for it.Kuro was only one who was willing to enter but since his teammates decided to pass he rejected Tamura's offer.They decided to train hard for next year. Personality Becouse of being Third Hokage's granddaughter,Shiina was always spoiled by everyone in village but it also made her realize that she isn't like others,that she has to become stronger and stronger,it has caused those traits of her personality: lively, headstrong, bossy, independent,Polite and somewhat self-centred: she wants to be the best at everything, and tends to think the world revolves around her.She is also Tsunshun which means that she usually insults people but feels bad after insulting them.She enjoys the role of leader and setting an example, and it is often through humanitarian or activist movements that she will fully express herself, perhaps because she has such a profound understanding of friendship... She is more than happy to lend a sympathetic, attentive ear and to be the person that others come to for advice and comfort. In stark contrast, she is extremely secretive where her own emotions are concerned, and this could easily be misinterpreted as indifference.Highly inquisitive and curious, Shina has a thirst for knowledge, enjoys learning and is often self-taught. She can be bossy, uncompromising and domineering. Appearance Shiina has short dark brown hair, light blue eyes and pale skin.She does care about how she looks and has strong opinions about how she should dress.She prefers simple colours,simple clothes. In Part I Her hair was pretty long,same length as sakura's before she cutted it.Shiina wore simple white cropped top or mostly like a t-shirt,black high-weisted shorts and black sandals.Also forehead protector around waist. In part II she wears white cropped top,dark grey high-weisted shorts and sandals like tsunade does.Her forehead protector is styled as beanie.Shiina has cutted her hair and now its shoulder length. Abilities Shiina posseses Crystal Release,which is Misaki clan's kekkei genkai and she inherited it from her father. Kekkei Genkai coming soon Status coming soon Part I coming soon Part II coming soon Trivia *Name "Shiina" means "Virtue" or "Good" and name "Misaki" means "Beautifull blossom". *Her favorite foods are tempura,Korokke,Rice *Her least favorite foods are Garlic and Pumpkin *Shiina's hobbies are training,reading and relaxing at hot springs *She bestfriends Anko and Tenten *Her crystals are red *Shiina has complated 49 official missions Reference *Misaki clan belongs to LovexLala *Jutsus,sarutobi and other belong to kishimoto Category:DRAFT